


The Thing About Being In a Band

by lovedream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Free Use, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedream/pseuds/lovedream
Summary: In which some members of 127 have a group chat where they schedule time to fuck Mark. On this particular day, Mark is booked and busy.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	The Thing About Being In a Band

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy! /hides/

Mark is making all kinds of sweet, happy noises as Yuta kisses him while they fuck. It’s been a whirlwind to watch Mark grow from a goofy kid to this young man who really likes having sex with his bandmates. Like, _really_ likes it. Everyone’s a little shocked by it, but no one complains, because he’s kind of the sweetest boy ever. And they all like it when he cuddles afterwards.

Though he’s close, Yuta remembers that special something Mark loves whenever they do this. He dances his fingers along Mark’s ticklish sides and it makes Mark break away from their kiss to laugh. His body jumps, trying to get away from the tickling but Yuta pins him down. Groaning, Yuta swivels his hips just so and Mark’s laugh turns into an open-mouthed moan, loud and breathy. His eyes are wide open, looking at the ceiling with a confused expression, like he can’t comprehend the pleasure he’s feeling. It spurs Yuta on, and he thrusts into Mark’s tight hole with sharper snaps of his hips. 

Then, all at once, Mark is clenching hard; Yuta grips Mark’s hair with both hands and kisses him as he comes. It seems to last forever. His hips slow as he rides the pleasure, barely aware of the mess he’s making inside of Mark. As if from outside his own body, he hears loud moaning. Belatedly, Yuta realizes it’s him.

He moves to pull out but Mark locks his ankles behind Yuta’s back. “Just stay inside please,” Mark croaks. He’s pink, sweaty, and his hair is fanned out on the pillow. It’s enough to make Yuta’s dick twitch in interest all over again. Instead, he just kisses Mark; it’s slow and sensual and wet, just how they both like it after sex. 

They settle into a position on the bed that has Mark on top, resting his head on Yuta’s chest while Yuta plays with Mark’s hair. A little absentmindedly, Mark keeps kissing Yuta’s sweaty chest. So fucking sweet. Yuta reaches out to his bedside table and grabs his phone. He opens the chat where they all sort out their _my turn with Markkeuri~_ schedule. And good thing, too, because he almost forgot Johnny has dibs on Mark in just a few minutes. 

“I wanna see. I know you guys talk about me.” Yuta looks up from his phone to see Mark smiling bashfully. “Please, hyung.”

“Hmm. Maybe if you call me that thing I like.”

Mark giggles. It’s so fucking ridiculous how Mark parades around the dorm with all their love bites bitten into every inch of his skin that will surely be covered whenever they’re in public, and yet he still laughs like a middle-schooler at any mention of their kinks.

“Oppa. Oppa, let me see what everyone’s saying about me.”

“Mm. Jaehyun is pouting because you haven’t been with him in a while. Jungwoo is telling him off because, according to him, it’s been even longer since you fucked him. Taeyong just sent a long line of crying emojis because he wants you so bad but he’s too busy these days. Oh look, now he sent a gif of a cartoon rabbit sobbing and kicking its legs in frustration.”

Mark just hums into Yuta’s neck as he listens, smiling every now and then. 

“And Johnny wants you ASAP. He’s chilling in your room. I think Jaehyun is there, too.” Yuta says. Mark’s hum turns into a moan. 

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Yuta helps Mark ease off his cock. He’s a sight to behold. His body Is still flushed, though less so than when they were in the heat of things. His hair’s a mess, his lips are glistening and swollen, and he’s covered in Yuta’s bites. There are little red marks all over his neck and stomach and thighs. 

“God, Johnny’s going to destroy your pretty little body.”

Mark whines at the thought, as if he’s already in pain from the overstimulation he’s about to experience. He stumbles off the bed and stands on shaky legs. Yuta is slammed with another wave of arousal when he sees Mark’s ass—it’s leaking with his come. 

Yuta’s phone pings one more time. It’s a message from Johnny. _Send him now or I’ll ‘accidentally’ upload your nudes to Bubble._

“Get out of here, baby,” Yuta urges. He gets up to walk Mark out the door.

“W-wait, Oppa, my clothes?”

“What do you need those for?” Yuta asks, smirking. “You’re just going a few doors over. No one will see you. But even if they did, it’s nothing they haven’t seen before, hm?”

Mark stammers pointlessly, but Yuta isn’t having it. He opens his door wide open, shoves Mark out, and slaps his ass to get him moving towards Johnny’s room. When he pulls his hand back, there’s come on it.

-

Mark knocks on the door to his own room with one hand, the other shyly attempting to cover his spent cock. When he gets no response, he enters. 

He’s greeted by a sight he can’t believe he gets to see. Johnny, clad only in grey briefs and an unbuttoned shirt, on his knees, sucking Jaehyun’s cock to get him hard. Mark gets dizzy with lust.

Johnny pulls off of Jaehyun’s cock with a slick _pop_. “There you are. We were wondering if Yuta was ever going to let you go,” Jaehyun says.

“Bet you wish he’d join us, don’t you?” Johnny asks.

“Shut up,” Jaehyun says, smiling.

Mark totters towards them. “Hyung, can I help?” he asks, already going down on his knees between Jaehyun’s legs, settling in next to Johnny. 

Jaehyun groans, the smile disappearing from his face. “Yeah, you wanna help Johnny get me hard?”

Mark hums and dives right in. He likes this. He likes this so much. It’s always fun to sleep with the guys one on one, but there was something about threesomes that made him even more bold. He makes a mental note to discuss bringing Yuta over next time and getting an actual orgy going, but for now, he has a task to do.

Johnny holds Jaehyun’s cock out for Mark and guides his head down onto it. Mark takes it in his mouth eagerly. He’s messy, just how he knows Jaehyun likes. Spit drips down the shaft. Vaguely, Mark registers Johnny’s fingers coming up to toy with Jaehyun’s balls, his thumb rubbing at Jaehyun’s taint.

“Fuck, that’s so good,” Jaehyun says. He’s learning back on his hands, his fingers twisting in the bedsheets. 

Mark hums around Jaehyun’s cock in satisfaction. He feels a sense of pride, of power, that his mouth and his demeanor can get his favorite men so riled up. He wants to fall into that feeling and never come back up.

Johnny’s hand curls itself around the nape of Mark’s neck and pushes him further down. Mark inhales through his nose—he’s got this. He’s practiced this so many times with his bandmates, he knows he won’t choke up. Slowly, his mouth encompasses more of Jaehyun. And more. And more, until his nose is brushing against the nest of black hair at the base. He breathes it in. Jaehyun smells better than he has any right to. 

“Good boy, Markie. God, you’re doing so well,” Johnny says. There’s that ever-present teasing lilt to his voice. That mockery. Mark used to hate how much it turned him on, but over the last couple of years he’s let all that shame go. He and all his weird kinks are safe here.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun groans. “Get up here with me. Let him do us both.”

Johnny doesn’t even respond; he just gets up and shucks his underwear off. Then he settles down next to Jaehyun, thigh-to-thigh, and reaches over to grab Mark’s chin. 

“My turn.”

Mark smiles up at Johnny. “Kiss first?”

Johnny rolls his eyes. “After you’ve just had Jaehyun’s entire cock in your mouth?” 

Mark pouts. Jaehyun chuckles.

“Fine,” Johnny sighs, but it’s fond. He leans down and pecks Mark on the mouth. “Happy?”

Mark kisses the tops of both of their thighs. “Yes, very,” he says, then shoves his face in between Johnny’s legs. 

Johnny, Mark has learned, likes his blowjobs a little different. A little special. Mark goes very slow at first, working his tongue into Johnny’s slit. That’s when he starts his performance. He whimpers softly, like he’s overwhelmed just from this. Then he looks up to meet Johnny’s eyes, fluttering his eyelashes. He knows how he must look—an innocent young thing, needing his hyung’s guidance for giving pleasure. Just how Johnny likes.

“That’s it, baby,” Johnny hisses. “You’re doing so well for hyung.”

As Mark incrementally increases his speed, Jaehyun’s hands keep themselves busy. One reaches around Johnny’s body to play with one of his pecs, squeezing and massaging the flesh and pinching a nipple. The other hand fists Mark’s hair. It’s a gentle grip, one that’s meant to look intense but actually feels really nice. Mark hums around Johnny’s cock.

After a few minutes, Mark switches back to Jaehyun’s cock. He’s only allowed to breathe for a moment before he’s forcing himself all the way down on Jaehyun’s shaft, deepthroating him. He can feel the tension in Jaehyun’s thighs as he tries not to jerk his hips up. 

A few more bobs, and it’s back to Johnny. He keeps one hand on Jaehyun, working him as best he can while having his mouth full. Mark uses his other hand to touch himself. He had held out for as long as he could, but things were getting too intense—he needed some relief. He whimpers again, working himself up for Johnny. He makes noises like he’s the one being pleasured. Little breathy moans that have a raspy edge because of how ruined his throat is.

“Stop,” Johnny says. Mark stills. He’s pulled off of Johnny’s cock by Jaehyun’s hand on the nape of his neck. 

“Get on the bed.” Johnny’s voice is soft, but carries authority. Mark scrambles up. His knees are sore, but he forgets all about it when he lands on soft sheets and is immediately covered with two of the most perfect bodies he’s ever seen.

They move in tandem, seeking kisses from Mark’s tired mouth. Mark can hardly keep up. That’s the point, he supposes; he’s come to love the feeling of abandoning control and just letting his guys have their way with him. His mouth grows more slack until it’s just hanging open, a willing receptacle to Johnny and Jaehyun’s skilled tongues and lips.

At some point, Mark snakes a hand down between their bodies and tries to touch himself again. But when he does, Johnny stops him. 

“You’ll come on our cocks.”

Mark whimpers again at that; this time, it’s not a performance.

He’s flipped over and pulled onto his elbows and knees. His legs are pushed apart, though he can’t see by who. The next thing he feels are two hands, one Johnny’s and one Jaehyun’s, pulling his ass cheeks apart. 

“Look at his hole,” Johnny murmurs. He sounds very pleased.

“Messy,” Jaehyun says. “Yuta comes a lot when it’s Mark. He likes him too much.”

“Jealous, Jaehyunie?”

Mark can feel his whole body turning pink. They’re talking about him like he’s not there. Despite all the things they’ve done together, that part is new. It stuns Mark, how they can manage to still catch him off guard. How they still find new things that turn Mark on more than he thought possible. He’s hard and leaking onto the bedsheets. 

There’s some shifting on the mattress behind him, and then it starts. A cock rubs over his hole, slow drags that get it covered in the remnants of Yuta’s come still leaking out of Mark. A groan—Jaehyun’s—reverberates in Mark’s head as he realizes Jaehyun’s about to fuck him. It’s a little surprising; Jaehyun usually bottoms. But Mark isn’t complaining.

“Fuck me,” Mark whines. He can’t take the teasing anymore. He’s been hard for what feels like hours now. 

Jaehyun doesn’t dawdle. He pushes the head of his cock into Mark’s messy hole. Mark’s loose from Yuta, but there’s still an adjustment. Jaehyun’s bigger than Yuta, but not as big as Johnny. Mark loves the feeling of the gradual stretch. He imagines himself relaxing, getting looser and more accommodating, and it works. Jaehyun pushes further in, grunting softly the whole time. Mark strains his neck to look behind him and catches Johnny urging Jaehyun forward with hands on his hips.

“Feel good, Markie?” Johnny asks.

“Yeah,” Mark answers. His voice comes out high-pitched.

“Good, baby. That’s good.”

Jaehyun pushes all the way in until he’s fully sheathed in Mark’s hole, his balls pressing against Mark’s plump ass. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Jaehyun swears. “Mark.”

“Hyung, please fuck me. ‘M so hard.”

Jaehyun can’t even respond; he just pulls back, back, back, and then thrusts back in. Mark yelps. He tries to take a breath but doesn’t get a chance because Jaehyun does it again. And again, and again. He builds a consistent but fast rhythm. He holds onto Mark’s hips for leverage, pulling Mark’s body back onto his cock with every sharp thrust. Mark can’t _breathe_.

“Breathe, honey,” Johnny’s voice reminds him. He’s somewhere behind Jaehyun. Mark can’t see him.

“C-can’t,” Mark gasps.

“You can. Come on. Breathe.”

Mark tries to concentrate. It’s impossible. Jaehyun’s fucking him too hard, too good. Mark’s vision is getting spotty. Finally, when Jaehyun’s pulling back, he gasps. Air pours back into his lungs and it heightens all his senses. He can feel the drag of Jaehyun’s cock inside him, thick and hard and hot. He can feel the way it’s pushing around Yuta’s come. It’s so filthy, and Mark finds that he loves it.

Mark hears Jaehyun making noises like he’s being punched, and then realizes that Johnny is fucking him. Mark moans at the realization, wishing he could see it. Briefly, he wonders if they’d be up for recording themselves some time. 

Each of Johnny’s thrusts drives Jaehyun deeper into Mark. Each movement of Jaehyun’s hips brings Mark closer and closer to release. He’s never come untouched before—he wonders if it will finally happen today.

“J-Johnny,” Jaehyun cries. “I’m coming, shit, Mark I’m coming.”

“Come inside me,” Mark blurts. “Do it.”

Jaehyun snaps his hips once, twice more, their skin slapping loudly together. He thrusts once more, burying himself all the way inside of Mark, and then releases into him. Even as he’s coming, Johnny continues thrusting into Jaehyun. The movement drives Jaehyun’s release further and further into Mark, until Mark feels like he’ll choke on it. It’s hot and wet inside of him, stimulating in the strangest and most wonderful way. He’s so close to his own orgasm, but he’s still not there. Instead, his cock just continues to leak clear precome onto the sheets. Arousal is a heavy weight between his hips, in his stomach, at the base of his spine. 

When Jaehyun’s cock is finally spent, he asks Johnny to stop. “I’m too sensitive. Pull out,” he says breathlessly. Johnny complies, pulling out of Jaehyun. Then Jaehyun eases himself out of Mark. He hisses at how oversensitive his cock has become. He reaches out to the bedside table to grab a couple of tissues, then flops down on the bed next to Mark. He smiles up at him and Mark looks back at him incredulously. 

“I still haven’t finished,” Johnny says. “Can I fuck your messy little hole too, Mark?”

Mark goes slack-jawed. He can barely hold himself up anymore, and Johnny…well, Johnny’s cock is the stuff of dreams. Maybe he will get that prostate orgasm after all. 

“O-of course hyung.”

“Right answer,” Johnny says, and then wastes no time. He flips Mark over so he’s on his back and then pins his wrists to the bed. Mark groans. A lot of times, Johnny is playful in bed. He’s sweet, and they laugh a lot when they sleep together. But right now, Johnny has this look in his eyes like he wants to devour Mark whole. It makes the base of Mark’s spine tingle.

Johnny nudges Mark’s legs far, far apart. Then he positions his cock at Mark’s rim and, without any more warning, begins pushing in.

“Holy shit, oh god,” Mark cries. “Johnny, Johnny hyung.”

To Mark’s side, Jaehyun stirs. He reaches over and sticks a few fingers in Mark’s mouth. Mark sucks on them obediently, gratefully. He sobs around them.

Johnny pushes in, in, in, and still Mark knows he’s not all the way there. Mark whimpers. How long had it been since Johnny had fucked him that Mark had forgotten just how ridiculously huge his dick was?

“Relax, baby. You can do this. You’ve done it before,” Johnny says. 

Marks shakes his head in disbelief, but obeys anyways. He tries his best to let the tension go. He reminds himself that these are his boys—the men who’ve shown him so much about himself. The parts of him he was ashamed of, the sides of him he never thought he could reveal; they unearthed it all and loved him the same. They showed him this world. A world of pleasure and joy and mutual trust and exploration. He trusts them. He wants them. He wants to please them.

He forces himself to relax. The tension leaves his body finger by finger, limb by limb. He lets loose, and Johnny hums in approval. “Very good, Mark.” His voice is calm, but laced with tension. He must be getting close, too. That sense of pride returns to Mark.

Johnny speeds up. He doesn’t match the pace that Jaehyun had set though. Instead, he moves in steady undulations, his hips rolling up and into Mark. Each movement shows expertise; he hits that spot inside of Mark so consistently that tears roll out of Mark’s eyes from the unceasing pleasure. His cock is rock hard and leaking onto his stomach now and Jaehyun’s hand leaves Mark’s mouth in favor of light, teasing touches to the wet head. He smears the glistening precome around and down the shaft. Mark shakes his head again. He can’t handle this much pleasure. He feels like his heart will burst out of his chest. He feels like he’s going to come. It’s too much at once.

“You gonna come, sweetheart?” Johnny asks. “Do it, baby.”

Johnny rolls his hips forward again and Mark is there, he’s there, he just needs something to push him over the edge. “Please,” he begs, but he doesn’t know what he’s asking for. “Please please please.”

Suddenly, Johnny leans down and captures Mark’s lips in a long, wet kiss. He thrusts in slowly once more and then Mark is shouting out, the sound half-swallowed by Johnny’s mouth. 

“J-Johnny hyung?” 

“Come for me,” Johnny says. Jaehyun echoes the sentiment, urging Mark along, a hand skating across Mark’s chest and stomach.

Mark sees stars. Johnny’s cock presses up and into him, a steady pressure on his prostate, and Mark’s eyes roll back into his head. His jaw drops open and he’s gone. He’s never felt this before—this all-encompassing, long-lasting pleasure. It seems to never end. His toes curl, he can feel his throat stinging from his shouts, he can feel the tears rolling out of his eyes. 

Johnny doesn’t move. He stays inside of Mark for the duration of it, only offering minute jerks of his hips to help Mark along. Mark struggles to breathe as he comes. His release spatters everywhere—onto his stomach, up to his neck. His cock jerks and twitches as it continues to eject his come. The tension at the base of his spine unlatches, and Mark is untethered. He thinks it’s over, but then Johnny jerks forward a bit, and there’s _more_. Mark sobs. His cock twitches again, releasing weaker spurts of clear ejaculate. He registers Jaehyun mouthing kisses on his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. He’s chuckling, amazed at how long Mark’s been coming for.

Through the haze of pleasure, Mark somehow remembers that Johnny still hasn’t come. “Hyung, c-come. You haven’t come yet.”

“I’m about to, sweetheart.”

Mark sighs with relief. He wants that. He wants everyone to feel this good. He wants to stay on this cloud of pleasure forever, for as long as he can. 

Johnny thrusts into Mark again. That perfect rhythm and pace that Mark loves. He likes that Johnny knows what he’s doing. Or even if he doesn’t, he still seems sure of himself, and that’s enough to put Mark at ease. Mark lets his legs fall further apart, allowing Johnny better access. Jaehyun gropes his inner thighs and Mark squeaks. Insanely, he feels like he’s going to come again. There’s something building in the pit of his stomach. But, no, he couldn’t come again this soon, could he?

“I’m going to come,” Johnny grunts. Mark grins. He throws his head back.

Johnny pushes into Mark one last time and then stills. He gasps, overwhelmed by pleasure, and then comes deep inside of Mark. 

“Ohh, shit,” Johnny groans. “God, Mark that feels so fucking good, _unhh_.”

Mark barely registers the words. He’s too far gone. All he can feel is the pressure inside of him, the wet heat and Johnny’s hot, thick cock pressing into him, filling him like he’s never been filled. The pressure in his stomach builds, and, thinking he’s going to come again, Mark closes his eyes and gives into it.

Warmth spreads around him. He feels it on his stomach first, then running down his hips and his sides. It pools beneath his ass and his back. It feels good. It feels like a release after a release; there’s not a single bit of tension left in his body. He feels floaty, and he doesn’t want to come down. Next to him, Jaehyun inhales sharply. Mark opens his eyes and glances towards Jaehyun, who is wearing a shocked expression.

“Hyung?” Mark mutters, hoarse. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing’s the matter, baby,” Johnny coos. He’s finished coming but hasn’t pulled out of Mark yet. Mark is glad for it; he’s not ready to be empty. “You just, ah, had a little. Mishap.”

Mark raises an eyebrow, confused. He looks down and sees his spent cock releasing fluid. Releasing urine. That was what the warmth was—he had pissed himself after having the best orgasm of his life. And he hadn’t even realized it. Mark blinks, his brain slowly catching up to the situation. He wants to try to stop, but he seems to have lost all control of those muscles. So it keeps going. The warm spot beneath him grows. He’s about to shove Johnny off of him, but before he can freak out, Johnny covers Mark’s body with his own. 

“It’s okay. We pushed you too hard. Shh. Don’t be embarrassed.”

Jaehyun crowds closer too. He presses himself to Mark’s side as best he can. He doesn’t seem to mind that the bed is wet. He kisses Mark’s cheek over and over again.

“Did you feel good?” he asks.

“I—I-“

“Mark, did you feel good?” Johnny repeats.

Mark feels the release of his urine slow and then taper to a stop. He looks into Johnny’s eyes, and into Jaehyun’s eyes, and sees no judgement. Of course. They never have judged him, and they never will. This is where he’s safe. Still, tears sting his eyes. It’s embarrassing, no matter what.

“I f-felt good. That was,” Mark sniffles. “It was the best orgasm of my life, I think.” He laughs past the embarrassment. 

Jaehyun smiles, and Johnny looks at him fondly. “Well then that’s all that matters.”

A moment passes, and then Johnny moves to pull out. Mark sniffs again and rubs at his nose with the back of his forearm. Today was a lot, but he doesn’t want it to be over.

Mark winces when Johnny pulls out of him. He can feel the absolute mess his hole is. It’s wet, leaking three loads of come from three guys, and he can feel it gaping. That’s what he gets for taking three cocks, each bigger than the last. He laughs to himself as Johnny and Jaehyun start moving about the room to clean things up. He wouldn’t trade this for the world. 

-

Mark is, understandably, very sore the next day. He hobbles into the kitchen at noon in search of breakfast. He’s limping noticeably, but Yuta, the only other person in the kitchen, doesn’t comment on it. He knows the deal.

Mark gathers some fruits and some cereal and sits down gingerly at the table. He munches in silence while Yuta scrolls through his phone. 

“So,” Yuta says. “Looks like you awakened a piss kink in Jaehyunie.”

Mark chokes on his pear slice. “Oppa,” he whines. 

“Good job, Markie. You managed to turn our most vanilla guy into a freak. I knew you had it in you!”

Mark buries his head in his hands. He smiles to himself. He really does love his bandmates.


End file.
